


Experiment 459: Making Candy

by The_power_of_alchemy



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, JustForFun, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_power_of_alchemy/pseuds/The_power_of_alchemy
Summary: Varian decides to show Kiera and Catalina how science can be used for some pretty delicious things.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Varian (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Quirin/Varian (Disney), Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95





	Experiment 459: Making Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> After my last (and very angsty) fic I decided to write a small one shot for fun. Enjoy!!

The coins jingled in the small pouch Varian was holding as he walked down the street. Today was Sunday, one of his favorite days of the week. Sunday was the day his dad allowed him to go into the capital and buy whatever he wanted with the money he earned helping him with field work. 

Last week, Varian had stocked up on alchemy supplies, getting new beakers and chemicals and even a new set of goggles. So he didn’t need to get any more as of now. 

Varian walked down the busy street, weaving in and out of clusters of people. Ruddiger was a bit ahead of him, able to slip in between the citizen’s bustling feet. 

They finally made it to their destination: Monty’s Sweet Shop. Varian smiled as he pushed open the door and the small bell rang. 

Varian’s eyes widened in wonder as he walked into the colorful shop. The store was filled with candies in every color you could imagine, barrels filled with chocolate and taffy and lollies. 

Monty was busy attending to the many children eagerly munching on the candies they were given. Varian browsed around, looking for something that piqued his interest, when he heard the bell at the door ring again. He glanced to the door to see Keira and Catalina walk in, with Lance close behind. 

“Hey V!” Kiera called when she saw him. 

“Hey guys! It’s nice to see you! How’ve you been?” Varian greeted. 

“We’ve just been settling Lance into our new home. It’s been kinda crazy.” Catalina answered as she walked over to Varian, eyeing the licorice. 

“Yeah, we decided to take a break from unpacking my stuff to come into town and get some shopping done. And when I found out these two hadn’t tried one of Monty’s chocolate bombs, I immediately brought them here.” Lance explained. 

“Oh yeah, you’ve got to try those! That was actually one of the first candies from Monty’s I tried when I was younger.” Varian laughed. 

“Do you have any other recommendations? Me and Kiera need to catch up on our candy knowledge, we never really ate candy when we were on the run.” Catalina asked. 

Varian thought for a moment, then said, “I’ve actually got a really fun idea! Have you ever wanted to make your _own_ candy?” He beamed. 

“Make our own candy? How?” Keira inquired. 

“Finish up your shopping and meet me back at my house in an hour. I’ll get the ingredients ready. I’ll see you soon!” Varian called as he walked out the door, not giving them a chance to respond. 

“Well that was something.” Lance said. “C’mon girls. These chocolate bombs are going to change your _life._ ”

-

Varian picked up a few key ingredients and began heading home. 

He’d wanted to try making this for a while, and now he had a reason to. And friends to do it with. 

Varian made it back to his house and dropped off his things in the kitchen. His dad heard him from the other room and came to investigate. 

“Hey Varian. Where did you go this week?” He asked his son. 

“Oh, hey dad. I actually went to multiple stores to get ingredients for homemade candy.” He pulled out the supplies from his small bag to show him. “Keira and Catalina are coming over later to help me.” 

Quirin chuckled. “Your mother used to make candies too. She made the best homemade caramel I have ever had.” He smiled at the bittersweet memory. “Have fun, Varian. You know where to find me if you need anything.” 

“Yep. Thanks dad! I’ll save you some.” Varian answered as his dad left the room. 

“Now, let’s set this up. The girls should be over soon, and I’ve got to get things ready.” Varian said to himself as he opened the pantry door to hunt down the rest of the ingredients. 

-

“I wonder what we’ll be making.” Cat said as they drew closer to Varian’s house. 

“It better not be something lame. Like raisins.” Keira muttered. 

They approached the door and gave it a small knock. After a few moments Varian answered, greeting them with a smile. 

“Welcome guys! Come in, I’ve already got everything set up.” He said as he stepped aside, gesturing for the girls to enter. 

The trio walked into the kitchen and saw the jars laid out on the counter, each one with a single skewer sitting next to it. 

“Alright. Are you guys ready?” Varian asked as he walked in front of his jar. 

“Not quite sure what I’m ready for, but sure.” Kiera responded. 

“Okay. Let’s make some candy!” Varian exclaimed. 

They each took their skewer and dipped it in water to get it wet, then they rolled it in sugar, getting a nice even coat. Then Varian put a pot full of water over the fireplace. Once it was hot enough, he added a few cups of sugar and started to stir it. 

“Can I stir?” Kiera asked as she watched Varian carefully stirring the pot.

“I’d rather do the stirring, this water is very hot, and I don’t want you to burn yourself.” He said as he accidentally dropped the spoon into the water, splashing a few drops onto his arm. “Gah! L-like that. I don’t want you doing that.” He stammered. 

The girls laughed as Varian fished the spoon out of the boiling water with another spoon. He turned down the heat and poured an even amount of water in each of the jars. 

“Now, we each choose a color to dye the water! This is going to end up being the color of your candy. Kiera, what color do you want?” He asked. 

“Uh...I’ll have green.” She said as she took the green food dye and added a few drops to her jar. 

“Cool! And Cat? What color do you want?” Varian asked. 

“I’ll take the red!” She laughed as she snatched the red off of the counter. 

“Right. It is your nickname after all...” Varian chuckled. 

Varian took the blue food coloring and added a few drops until the water turned the color he wanted. Once he was happy with it, he instructed the girls to place their sugar-coated skewers into their colorful jars. 

“What exactly are we doing?” Cat asked after she dropped her skewer into her red water. 

“You’ll see! In about a week.” Varian stated. 

“What? A week?! We did all that work and now we have to wait a week?” Keira exclaimed. 

“D-don’t worry! The results are worth it, I promise. Until then, why don’t we make candied apples? I’ve got some caramel left over from the last time I went to Monty’s a few weeks ago, and my dad and I just finished picking fresh apples for harvest. That’ll hold you over for the week, right?” He offered. 

Kiera and Catalina looked at each other and shrugged. Go home with candy today _and_ get more next week? Why not? 

“Sure.” Cat said. 

The next half hour was spent making delicious apple treats, the three kids laughing and joking with each other. When they finished, they packed up the delicious food and Varian walked the girls back home.

“I’ll see you guys next week!” Varian called as he walked away. He smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to show the girls the results of the experiment.

-

“Girls! Welcome back! Come in, I think you’ll love how the candies turned out.” Varian greeted as he stepped aside for the girls to come in. 

Varian guided Kiera and Catalina into the kitchen where the jars sat. The girl’s eyes widened upon seeing what was inside them.

“Woah! How did it do that?” Cat asked as she rushed to her jar. She lifted the skewer out of the jar with amazement. Small crystals had formed around the stick, creating a lolly-like candy. 

“The sugar crystallized. I call them ‘Crystal Sticks.’” Varian stated.

“And you can eat this?” Keira asked as she took her blue candy out of her jar. 

“Yup. It’s basically just sugar.” Varian said as he stuck his blue crystal stick in his mouth. 

The kids happily munched on their new candies and Varian read ‘The Tales of Flynnigan Rider’ to the girls. They hung out for hours, and eventually they all fell asleep on the livingroom floor, covered in blankets and pillows, the sticks of their candy lying on the floor. 

Lance ended up coming over because he was worried about the girls, they hadn’t been home in quite some time. But when Qurin opened the door and showed him the sweet scene, Lance decided that he’d let them stay a little longer. He didn’t want to disturb their peaceful sleep. 

Quirin offered Lance one of the extra Crystal Sticks and a hot chocolate, and the two men sat in the living room, quietly chatting as they watched their children sleep.

The fathers were glad their children had someone to hang out with that was their own age, and they wouldn’t trade the world for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Comments make my day. :)


End file.
